


Do Your Best To Hide Your Face

by fuckinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglarry/pseuds/fuckinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets to his classroom and opens the door, slightly screaming when he sees a figure sitting up by his desk. "Louis? What're you doing here?" he asks when he flips on the light and see's the face of the person. </p><p>   "I, uh, noticed on my midterm report that I currently have a 'D' in this class?" he sniffles a bit and Harry's heart sinks. </p><p>   "Well, you, um, have a bit of missing work, but I'm sure you could do some extra curricular assignments to make them up." Louis is no longer crying and has a smirk slowly lighting up his features. </p><p>   "What kind of extra credit, Mr. Styles?" </p><p>   "Uh, I have some, um, papers that need graded?"</p><p>(or Harry's a English teacher, and Louis is his student.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Best To Hide Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo.  
> Okay, so i've been getting asks on Tumblr to doa daddy/student/teacher au sooooo here ya go.  
> ATTENTION: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS AND WOULD APPRECIATE NO ONE SENDING THIS TO THE BOYS AND OR PEOPLE RELATED TO THE BOYS.  
> Okay, go on and read. :)

 Harry's holding his breath because,  _damn,_  Louis' looking good today. And, yeah, he's his teacher, but honestly. Everyone (including teachers) can enjoy a pretty face every once and a while. He's snapped back to reality when a girl with large framed glasses waves a hand in his face. (Harrys pretty sure her name is Mindy).

  "Uh, Mr. Styles?" And, God, Harrys hates his job.

  "Yes?" 

  "I'm not quite sure what you want us to do for this literary response." 

  Harry tries not to roll his eyes and slit his wrists. 

  He's saved by the bell, thankfully. Mindy, (or is it Martha?) sighs heavily and walks back to her seat to get her stuff, and Harry looks up just in time to see Louis's pretty little bum walk out the door.

***

  Everyday, Harry's alarm clock goes off at 7:30 A.M.. And everyday, Harry hits the snooze button precisely at that time. This time though, he gets up an makes his way to the shower, (he may or may not jerk his cock while in it.) and when he's finished, he turns the coffee maker on. When he walks through the living room, though, he trips on a pair of pants, and wakes a sleeping Niall. 

  "Harry I swear to God, you're literally the loudest fucking person in the morning," Niall shrieks from where he's perched in a rocking chair in the corner. He still has his raybands on and he's wrapped up in a blanked cacoon. Harry concludes he had been partying all night again. 

  "It's not my fault you leave your shit everywhere," Harry retaliates, but he gets no response because Niall's already asleep again. Fucking great comebacks always get wasted. 

  So instead of waking the git back up, he chooses to pour his coffee in his thermus and get to school because, God damnit, he is an adult, and adults are mature. (He actually just wants to see Louis).

 ****

   When he does get to the school he realises he got no grading done last night. That's the third day in a row. So, instead of wallowing in self pity, he grabs his satchel, pulls his shit together, and walks into the building. 

   He gets to his classroom and opens the door, slightly screaming when he sees a figure sitting up by his desk. "Louis? What're you doing here?" he asks when he flips on the light and see's the face of the person. 

   "I, uh, noticed on my midterm report that I currently have a 'D' in this class?" he sniffles a bit and Harry's heart sinks. 

   "Well, you, um, have a bit of missing work, but I'm sure you could do some extra curricular assignments to make them up." Louis is no longer crying and has a smirk slowly lighting up his features. 

   "What kind of extra credit, Mr. Styles?" 

   "Uh, I have some, um, papers that need graded?" He can't help but notice that Louis's face to face with him and a lot of blood is ruching south. 

  "Just kiss me," Louis whispers and Harry bends down and hungrily catches Louis' lips with his own. Louis audibly whines and Harrys cock swells even more. Louis prods at Harry's lips with his tounge and Harry opens right away, their tounges tangling and its so, _so,_ hot. "'Ve wanted this for the longest time," Louis confesses, and Harry grabs Louis' waist, pushing him up on his desk, keeping him steady and pulling off his shirt. Harry thanks God that he didn't wear a button down today. 

  "I'm gonna suck your cock, okay?" Louis nods furiously, and Harry falls to his knees, looking at the door to make sure it's shut before unbuttoning Louis' trousers and pulling both his pants and trousers down to his knees. Louis' erection springs free and bobs up against his stomach. "Such a pretty dick." Louis moans and Harry takes that as his cue to take the head into his mouth, slowly swirling his tounge around it, then going lower and beginning to bob his head. He pulls off just to tell Louis, "you can fuck my mouth if you want to," and Louis' hands find their way to Harry's curls, grabbing fistfulls and shoving down. Harry splutters but adjusts, bringing his soft pallet up and opening his throat. 

   It doesn't take Louis long to come. 

   And when he does, it's down Harry's throat and with a whiny little, "oh daddy!" Harry licks his lips and Louis follows the movement. "Fuck me."

   Harry's eyes darken, and his mind runs back to his dick, which is growing impossibly harder. "You want daddy to fuck you?" 

   Louis nods, and Harry pulls his jeans and pants down, making Louis' eyes widen at his huge cock. He glances up at Harry through his eyelashes and Harry about comes right there. 

  Harry walks, well hops, to his desk to grab lube and a condom out of his top drawer. He makes quick work of covering his fingers and poking one through Louis' tight rim. He adds another, and another after that when Louis begins to grind down on them. "Ready for daddys cock, baby?" 

   Louis just moans and Harry takes that a yes, so he lubes up his cock and begins to push in. Louis whines for a minute, but then the whines turn to moans and little whispers of "harder, daddy." So Harry does just that. 

   They have about five minutes till the bell rings so Harry pushes in faster and harder and Louis about burst with his second orgasm, but not before Harry. He shoots his load into the condom and pulls out, fisting Louis' cock until he spluttering and coming all over Harry's hand. They trade a few lazy kisses until Harry pulls away and ties off the condom into the trash. ( _HIS_ personal trash, of course), and Louis pulls up his trousers and walks to his locker to grab his pair of joggers for football. 

  And later in class, Louis shoots Harry a wink and Harry jestures for Louis to come to the desk. 

 "Yes, Mr. Styles?" 

 "I thought you should know, you now have a B- in my class." He leans even closer and whispers, "you could make it an A+ by staying after school today to help me grade papers." 

 Louis nods and smirks, walking back to his seat and mouthing a, "you got it, daddy."

 


End file.
